The Love of The Strawberry Shinigami
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is about two girls finding love in Karakura Town, not a yaoi it's a UlquiorraxOC  Mizuki Anrui  IchigoxOC  Alice Haruki  and soon will be a ChadxOC  ?
1. Mizuki Anrui

Me: okay I fix some mistakes but all of them sorry about that didn't have time anyways for the people who likes my stories like my friends aswill ^^ this is my new Bleach story it just came to my head and it's pretty long _blinks _wow anyways this is a UlquiorraxOC which is my character Mizuki Anrui and there will be another person showing up close to the end that is made up by me aswill she ends up with Ichigo, have drawings for the two couples on my Deviantart account (Springflowergirl90) there will be other made up characters but mostly the bad guys only two more good guys comeing up maybe one in the 2nd chapter find out if you keep reading and I don't own anything only the new plot and my characters _winks_

Orihime: um Angel-chan should you start the story now?

Me:... _looks at the big screan on the wall infront of me _okay dokay! HIME-CHAN PUSH THE BUTTEN!

Orihime: _sweatdrops _o-okay _pushs the butten and the story starts_

...

"Hunny me and your father want to tell you something"

A short girl with long Violet hair that went alittle pass her butt and her eyes is like the blue sky, she was confused while staring at her parents when she talked it was soft and gentle.

"What is it Mom, Dad?" she tilts her head sideways

"Will sweety your father got a better job then the one he does"

"Oh? thats wonderful father" she smiled happily at her father who smiled back

"But the thing is sweety it's in Karakura Town and we want to know if your okay to moving to Karakura Town with us?" the girl blinked but smiled again

"Of course I would love to move with you and father, I can't wait to make new friends at my new school" she smiled happily standing up running to her room to pack

...

**Mizuki's POV**

I was in my new room, I was finishing up puting my bed in my room with my sheets on it and pillows, then my dresser, clouths ect. everything I needed in my room. Mom finished dinner so me, dad and mom ate dinner brush are teeth then got into are PJ's then went to bed for tomarrow.

Next day First School day

I was walking down the sidewalk wearing the Uniform for my new School Karakura High School. I finally found the High School that was across the street soo I look right and left making sure no cars was around I saw no cars so I started walking across the street smiling feeling nervous about meeting new people but I snaped out of it making me stop walking, I was confuse hearing someone behind me yelled out 'Stop!' so I looked behind my shoulder to see a tall guy with orange hair running while yelling out something different.

"Get the hell off the road!"

I looked at him more confused but then my eyes widden at the guy making him stop shocked I turn my head everything was in slow motion when I turned my head to the road to see a car driving at me fast very fast I screamed at my legs to move but I couldn't move, the car was geting close making me close my eyes tightly shut waiting for the car to hit me but the feeling of someone grabing me and pushing me with the person arms it felt and everything went back to normal speed making me open my eyes to see that I was ontop of the guy with orange hair. I gasp crawling off him blushing madly he sat up looking really annoyed.

"Why the hell didn't you move?" he started yelling at me

"I-I'm sorry I was so scared and in shock my legs wouldn't move are you okay though? you did use your body to protect me when we landed on the other sidewalk" I frowned sadly looking down

I heard a sigh from the guy making me look back at him seeing him rub behind his head

"I'm fine but if you try to cross the street look double time okay? I can't save you all the time ya know" he stood up helping me up aswill

"Okay, I'll make sure I'll look double for cars..."

"Oh yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki is my name yours? and it seems your new here"

"Nice to meet you Ichigo! my name is Mizuki Anrui and yes I am new" then I remembered School was going to start soon "School is going to start soon so we should go now, thanks again for saving my life" smiles big "my life flashed before my eyes anyways byebye!" I ran off to the School feeling shy being around Ichigo to long

I was walking to my classroom after I got my stuff I needed for my classes, I waited outside of my classroom so the Teacher **[**Me: I think her name was Miss. Ochi?**]** can call me in to intaduce myself to the class, Miss. Ochi called me in the classroom so I walked in next to Miss. Ochi shyly looking at all the students, then I saw Ichigo at the window area so I waved at him smiling he waved back making all the students to look at me and Ichigo confused. I was sitting behind Ichigo taking notes ect. then it was lunch time. I was sitting silently at my desk thinking sense I was only one in the classroom, I heard the door slide open so I turn my head to see who walked in and saw a guy with short black kinda missy hair with green eyes that was Hypnotizing I looked out of the window I heard footsteps geting closer then it stoped beside my desk so I turn my head to stare at the guy confused.

"Yes?" I tilt my head slightly

"...Your Mizuki Anrui currect...?" he had his hands in his pants pocket when he asked me that

"Yes thats me...why?"

"Ichigo ask me to find a girl named Mizuki Anrui and she was new so I came here sense I did not see you anywhere else"

"Oh, will here I am" smiles "but why does Ichigo-kun want you to find me?"

"Him and his friends wanted you to join them for lunch"

"Oh..." _'oh no, I have to say that I already ate lunch in here I can't let them find out or they will not like me'_ "I already ate in here Gomenasai um.."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer.."

"Right Gomen...I need some fresh air, excuse me Ulquiorra-san." I stood up from my desk bowing to him walking to the still open sliding door but stoped when I heard Ulquiorra talked

"Next time you can join Ichigo and his friends for lunch."

"Yes I would love to join them next time." turns my head to him smiling at him then walking out of the classroom then went outside for some fresh air

It was after school and I was walking on the side walk when I saw Ichigo with a girl my hieght infront of a house so I joged over calling his name waving my hand while smiling to him I stop infront of him and the girl smiling.

"Oh Mizuki you live near here?"

"Yep I live near here, Ichigo-kun?" tilt my head sideways

"Yeah" then I heard someone clearing there throut so me and Ichigo looked at the girl

"Ichigo are you forgeting to intaduce me to her?"

"Oh yeah I forgot...Mizuki this is Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia this is Mizuki Anrui the new girl."

I walk infront of her smiling reach my hand out to her to shack, she shacked my hand and smiled back at me making me feel better.

"Nice to meet you Rukia-chan."

"Same here Mizuki-chan welcome to Kurakara Town."

"Thanks Rukia-chan."

Next thing I new she smacked Ichigo over the head making him yell at her

"Baka! you have to welcome her too!"

"Um...Rukia-chan...Ichigo-kun already gave me a big welcome." I smiled shyly

"Really? how?" she had her hands on her hips waiting

"Will...I didn't double look when I cross the street and Ichigo saved me from geting hit by the car that was speeding at me." smiled "I still think I should repay you some how Ichigo-kun...is there anything I can do for you?"

"Don't even do anything to repay me, just remember look double time got it?" he was lectureing like a big brother would do to his little sister making me sweatdrop

"Yes Nii-san" I said teaseing him and Rukia started laughing I giggled when Ichigo looked away blushing "Oh I better get going, mom and dad must be waiting for me to return home bye!" I started to run with out waiting for them to say anything, I stoped running sighing then started walking to my home thinking about my new friends and then this weird feeling in my stomach saying something bad is going to happen.

I was close to my home when I felt like someone was behind me breathing behind my neck so I turn around slowly scared to death, my eyes widden when I saw a monster with black all over it but it has a white mask but the scary part it was in a form of a freaking big dog form but a scary looking one with drool falling out of it's mouth while looking at me, I was so scared I was paralyised shacking keeping an eye on it if it'll do anything then it started to talk that made me shiver.

"This is my lucky day hehehe! I found more food." it was laughing then before I could run for my life it charged at me biting my stomach and back in it's mouth

I screamed with tears falling down to the ground, then I saw orange hair running to where the monster and I was, my head was sideways watching the person stop it was Ichigo wearing a weird clouths with a sword on his back I was so happy I started to cry reaching my hand out to him geting his attenchen.

"Ichi...go" my voice was was fading when I said the last part of his name before fainting making my arm fall limply

**No One's POV**

"Mizuki!" Ichigo screamed out Mizuki's name when she fainted in the Hallows mouth then the Hallow spite Mizuki out to the grouned not moving with blood around her body

"That human girl was tasty hehehe the only sweetist tasting thing I ever tasted!"

Ichigo grabed his Zanpakuto from his back geting in his fighting stance glaring at the Hallow very pissed off what it did to his friend.

"Ban-kai! Tensa Zangetsu!" [Me: if you seen Bleach and know what he looks like when he use's Bankai then I don't have to explain yay! Ichigo: you had way to much Mountine Dew _sweatdrop _just get on with the story I'm about to kick that Hallows Ass! Me:...if it has one _giggles _anyways back to the story cha!]

Ichigo killed that Hallow when Rukia came running to Ichigo out of breath still in her Gigia form

"Ichigo you killed the Hallow? thats good." then she looked to see Mizuki on the ground unmoving with blood around her "Mizuki-chan!"

She ran over to her on her knees with Ichigo on the other side with his sword on his back worried about his new friend

"We have to take her to Kisuke's Shop she lost alot of blood." Ichigo pick her up in his arms

Rukia and Ichigo got to Urahara's Shop with Mizuki in his arms still bleeding, Ichigo put her in one of the spare rooms while Tessai was healing Mizuki the best he could it. Was around night time when Tessai walked in where Ichigo and Rukia was waiting with Urahara.

"The girl is fine...I healed her enough so she wont bleed out more blood she should need lots of rest for now on." then he walked away going back to...whatever he does

"Thats good to hear." he sighs scratching behind his head "I should take her to my place to heal better so I can keep an eye on her so anymore of the Hallows try to take a bite out of her." Ichigo stood up streaching

Rukia stood up aswill "I should get some sleep for school in the morning night Ichigo, I left some of my PJ's in your closet for Mizuki-chan sense she's about my size." she walked away to her room to sleep

Ichigo went to get Mizuki but went in his real body first carrying her to his home and of course his dad freaked out thinking stupid things as always Ichigo ignored him asking his little twin sisters Yuzu and Karin to change her in Rukia's PJ's they did then went to bed leaving only Ichigo puting Mizuki on his bed puting his covers over her body then used blankets on the grouned to sleep on then he fell asleep afterwards.

Next morning School day

Ichigo was already cleaned up and in his School Uniform he walked out of the bathroom then walked in his room closing the door to cheak on Mizuki but when he looked she was trying to get out of bed but failed while falling to the floor with a loud thud and sqeak coming from her, Ichigo went to help her back on his bed.

"Your not supposed to get up Mizuki! you need rest your still healing." he was on one knee infront of her, she looked at him then hanged her head sadly, she talked in a soft voice as always but more softer

"Gomenasai Ichigo-kun, I got scared when I didn't see you or Rukia...I thought that I..." she started to tear up with her hands infront of her mouth eyes closed "I thought I died...I was so scared...so scared...I felt so cold" she had her arms wraped around herself eyes shacking repeating the same thing over and over again, Ichigo got worried and started shacking her shoulder yelling her name.

She stoped talking making him stop shacking her shoulders with her staring at his ceiling she looked backed down to her lap.

"Mizuki...I'm sorry I...didn't get to you in time before the Hallow got you...Gomen" Ichigo put his hand in a fist tightly looking away from her ashamed

Then he felt two soft hands pull his face to look at Mizuki she was smiling gently

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Ichigo...Gomenasai for being a burden though I hope you weren't harm while fighting that...Hallow as you call it" she let his face go puting her hands on her lap smiling still

Ichigo sighed smiling back at her "Arigatou Mizuki and I'm fine no wounds I killed it before it could hurt you anymore, I'm just glad your fine...you okay no pain or anything?"

She suddenly went to Shy mode

"Kinda my stomach sides and back still hurt."

Ichigo put his hand on her head "Okay, I'll go ask my dad for some pain meds for the pain." he walked out for 2 minutes then walking back in his room handing her the pain meds to take, she took the pain meds saying thank you to him.

"I still need to go to school and call home to tell mom and dad I'm okay, they must be worried sick about me."

"Don't worry about calling your mom and dad, my dad called them last night to tell them you spend the night cause my sisters Yuzu and Karin like to know you same with me so don't worry but Yuzu cleaned your school uniform for you to wear I still don't think you should be on your feet right away...but if you have to I'll just carrying you to school if you like and Rukia or Orihime can help you out too when I'm not around for some of your classes."

**Back to Mizuki's POV**

I giggled at Ichigo he was so into thinking how to take care of me it was so sweet like a big brother taking care of his little sister, Ichigo was carrying me on his back walking up the stairs in the school building to are first class today and we ran into Chad so we talked to him what happened last night and he agreed to help me if I need it and Ichigo sat me down at my desk and sat down at his desk next to me everything was normal just got Rukia worried about me intill I was safe from her...she keeps asking me every second if I was feeling pain or anything, I swear if she did ask me one more time I was going to scream and strangle her but I hold myself back just twiching trying to calm down some. When it was lunch time I sighed when all the students in the classroom left for lunch I just layed my head on my desk with my arms around my head eyes closed resting.

"...Are you sleeping girl...?" when I heard the voice I left my head up fast to see Ulquiorra looking down at me

"Oh, I'm not sleeping, just resting." I smiled at him

But while he was staring me down I sweatdrop

"Um...you want to say something? is that why you came to see me Ulquiorra-san?" I stood up walking infront of him smiling again

He kepted staring at me with his hands in his pants pocket I was shocked what Ulquiorra said to me

"Ichigo Kurosaki informed me a hallow attacked you last night..."

"Y-yes, Ichigo-kun tooked care of me so I'm doing okay."

He kepted looking at me making me feel nervous and knew I was blushing, his eyes were so hypnotising his emerald green eyes he started to open his mouth to say something to me that made my whole face bright red.

...

_Somewhere in Karakura Town_

A girl with long light blue hair was in the kitchen sitting down at the table working on some kind of paper for the Karakura High School, the girl sighed after finishing the paper closing her eyes resting them then opened them to see Orchid color eyes she stood up wearing the Schools uniform already grabing the paper and her lunch bento walking out of her house locking it then walked to the School. She was in the School Office handing the lady at front the papers.

"Will Miss. Haruki you are now part of Karakura High here's your papers for the map of the School, your locker combanation Locker number aswill and your paper for all your classes and it's still lunch time so you can eat inside or eat anywhere."

"Thank you ma'am." she smiles and left the office walking to her locker puting her things she doesn't need closing her locker and walking to her next classroom after lunch seeing a girl with purple long hair staring out of the window, she walked over to her smiling

"Konichiwai!" she yelled out loud next to the poor girls ear making her sqeak falling out of her seat sitting back up to see a girl with light blue hair grining ear to ear, she sweatdrop standing up smiling

"Konichiwai...my name is Mizuki Anrui."

"My name is Alice Haruki, nice to meet ya Mizuki-chan!" she sat down in a seat next to Mizuki's seat "So Mizuki-chan do you have your bento box?" she set down her Bento Box on the desk infront of her

**Mizuki's POV**

When Alice-chan said if I brought my Bento Box I paled so I thinked fast stuttering

"Y-yes! I f-finished it be-before you walked i-in." Alice just raised her eyebrow but it seems she didn't believed me which made me more paler

"Mizuki-chan...if you did finished your Bento Box then it should be in the trash ne?"

she stood up I sweat yell out 'No!' making her stop staring at me waiting for me to say something

"...It wont be in the trash Alice-chan."

Alice walked to my side frowning

"Mizuki-chan don't tell me your..."

Before she could say that word I stood up eyes close tightly

"Yes! I'm Anorexic...please don't tell anyone that I'm Anorexic." I close my right fist to my chest tears ready to fall "If my new friends find out they...they wont like me anymore."

Alice put her hands on my Shoulder "Don't say that! I don't know you that will Mizu-chan or any of your friends but if your friends don't like you cause your Anorexic then there not your friends cause they would do anything to help you with your Anorexic problem, I know how to help you though and your friends can help you aswill if...your brave enough to tell them so what do you say Mizu-chan?"

Some reason when Alice was saying those words my eyes light up like fire

"Yes! I should tell my friends about my problem Alice-chan! we must find them! but...I don't know where they are right now?" I frowned

"Hmmmm" she thinked of where they should be "What about the roof? would they be up there?"

"Okay! come one Alice-chan! to the roof!" I did a dramatic pose then grab Alice's wrist then run off to the roof of the School

I just stood at the door that leads outside to the roof suddenly afraid to open it I was going to run like a crazy woman but Alice grabed me before I could do anything she's like some mind reader or something!

"Your not going anywhere Mizu-chan!" she was holding tightly to my right wrist then opening the roof door making Ichigo and the others look at me and Alice "Are you Mizuki-chan's friends?"

The ones I knew nod there heads

"Good cause Mizu-chan has to tell you all something very importent." she gently pushs me infront of her geting really nervous "Come on Mizu-chan! tell them, they can save you before it's to late." I was waving my hands infront of my face freaking out when she said that and I new Ichigo would be worried

"Save you Mizuki? is something wrong..." he stood up narrowing his eyes

"W-will...n-nevermind." I didn't want to say it but Alice saw I wouldn't say it so she decided to say it...I wish I had a book with me to throw at her

"Mizu-chan wants to tell you all she is Anorexic and if your her friends you'll do everything you can to save her before it distroys her!" she points right at Ichigo glowing with pure anger which made me sweatdrop _'poor Ichigo-nii-san.'_

"Of course we will help Mizuki with her problem! she's are friend after all, we don't back away if one of our friends needs are help."

When he said that made me tear up making Ichigo freak out thinking he made me cry

"Oh man...I'm sorry Mizuki don't cry."

I wiped my tears away smiles brightly at him

"Dōmo arigatō Ichigo-kun."

Orihime and everyone of my new friends smiled or noded showing they will help me which made me so happy, then the roof door opened and I started blushing bright red who I saw standing at the roof door opened and staring at me...

...

Me: oh my! who ever could it be? find out on the next chapter of "The Love of The Strawberry Shinigami" K-chanLovesAnimeXD she thought of the title not me thank you K-chan! _hands K-chan bags of cookies _anyways thanks to all my friends who believed in me intill the end and also thanks to the readers that aren't my friends and loved/liked my stories and I'll start the 2nd chapter whenever I have time, been busy with my other stories so it'll take a while gomen!


	2. Double Date

Me: This is chapter 2 people, I do not own Bleach or anything, I just own Mizuki, Alice and Kasumi. Also the made up plot and if you see any other oc's they belong to me, so enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

_Last Time_

_The Roof door opened and I started to blush when I saw who it was and him staring at me _

...

**Mizuki's POV**

"Ah Ulquiorra finally you got here, Mizuki needs help."

"And what is it she needs help with..." he walks up to me with his hands in his pants pocket

"Will Mizuki has-" he was cut off by a small sqeak then he got kicked in the shin

"Dammet! ugh!" he hunched over in pain

"Eek! I'm so sorry Ichigo! I paniced! a-are you alright?" I bend down to his side worried I hurt him

Ichigo stood back up straight again alittle annoyed pating me on the head

"I-I'm fine just you have one hell of a good kick, maybe I should let you kick my dad instead of me." he smirks

"Ah! I shouldn't hurt mister Kurosaki, Ichigo! I can't hurt anyone unless I must use force." I put my hands on my hips cheeks puff out

Everyone laughed seeing my face making me blush but I joined them in laughing. I was so happy that they are my friends I wouldn't ask for better friends then them.

...

Time flys by fast and it was after school I was walking on the sidewalk looking exhusted yawning couples of times then I saw a bench at the park I was walking by so I decided to set down to rest some. I was about to close my eyes and rest but someone yelled next to my ear scarying me, I ended up falling to the ground with a small sqeak I sat up to see a girl with curly brown hair that goes alittle pass her shoulders with some gold streaks in her brown hair, her eyes was gray like the storm clouds that comes to start the Storm and her skin was tan, she was wearing the school uniform like mine she helped me stand up.

"Thank you ummm...?"

"Names Noriko, Kasumi last name first though so my first name is Kasumi got it?"

"Um...yes Kasumi-san but I haven't seen you before? are you a higher up class student Kasumi-san?"

"Hai! I'm one class higher and I think my boyfriend knows you ne?"

"Your boyfriend...?"

"Oh he didn't say anything yet to ya? oh, will Chad is my boyfriend you'll find out who he is tomarrow...maybe oh and Chad told me about your trouble ya know eating problems so I decided to help you I'll just make more food tomarrow hehe I make the meanest curry so look forward to it got it?" winks "Seeya! don't go sleeping on the bench walking home alone in the dark is a big no no young lady!" she started to laugh making me sweatdrop smiling nervously at her

"O-okay Kasumi-san I should walk home now or I'll regret it if I stay." after Kasumi left I felt nervouse like if I don't do what she says I'll get my ass kick to the moon so I went home seeing that mother and father was still at there work

...

I was in my night gown, it was a light blue gown that stops at my knees with a short light blue shorts with it, it's see through but not the chest part, I sat down at my couch watching tv when I heard someone knocking at the front door thinking it might be my mom and dad so I walked over to the front door opening the door to see Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan?" I tilt my head looking at them confuse "What are you two here for?"

"Will we wanted to keep you company right Ichigo?" Rukia glares at Ichigo making me sweatdrop

"Tch! whatever, I don't know why we have to do this Rukia."

When he said that I was confused

"You two can come in, my mom and dad is out of town doing something that they need to do for there job." I moved aside so they walk in then closing the front door when they are in the house "Why you two come visit me today?"

"Will we told Yuzu-chan about your problem so she um made alot of food at home so we came here to pick you up." Rukia told me while smiling

I frowned at them "I don't think it'll be that easy for me to just eat Rukia-chan, when I do try eating I'll just puke it back up."

"You have to try, my little sisters cooking she cooks really good Mizuki." he gave me a sturn look making me sweatdrop I sighed

"Fine...thanks Rukia-chan, Ichigo-nii-san." I said that last part sticking my tounge out making Rukia laugh and Ichigo growling tint of blush on his cheeks eye twiching I just laughed with Rukia "Sorry Ichigo-kun I can't help but think of you as a big brother cause your lictures and the things you say always makes me think of you as a big brother figure hehe."

"Yeah, yeah! just come on so we all can eat."

...

I was in Ichigo's house with his twin sisters Karin and Yuzu and his dad Isshin having dinner Yuzu wonderfuly made. I watched them nervously when they started eating then I looked down at my plate sighing softly then tugs Ichigo's shirt sleeve.

"What is it Mizuki?" he looks at me

"Um...n-nothing." I grab the fork in my hand then picking some of the food on it put it in my mouth swollowing the food puting the fork down hair covers my face.

**No one's POV**

Everyone went silent when Mizuki swollowed waiting to see if she was okay she stood up fast running upstairs covering her mouth and it was still silent for a bet.

"Maybe you should go cheak up on her son, gogogogogo!" Ichigo's dad shooing him up stairs

Ichigo glared at his dad while joging up stairs to the bathroom to hear Mizuki puking so he hold her hair away pating her back comforting her.

"S-sorry Ichigo-kun..." she said when she stop puking looking away ashamed "I don't want to do this anymore it'll just bother everyone." tears falling down her cheeks, Ichigo grab her face in his hands looking at her sternly.

"We wont give up Mizuki! and you better never give up, everyone knows it'll be hard on you but you will get through with this! just keep trying Mizuki...okay?"

"Th-thank you Ichigo-kun." wips her tears away Ichigo helped her up then grabing her hand taking her back to the kitchen where they are waiting

Dinner went okay for now Mizuki could eat little by little.

_Next Week at school lunch_ **Mizuki's POV**

I was sitting with Orihime, Kasumi and Rukia with a binto boxes but Kasumi had a extra binto box it was white handing it to me smiling brightly.

"Here you go Mizu-chan! it's my specail Curry I promised ya." she winks at me which made me laugh softly opening it up to smell wonderful smell of the curry and the spicy topings.

"Wow! it smells really good!" I tooked a bite then another and another intill it was gone. The girls just blinked at me surprised which made me tilt my head sideways.

"Do I have some of the curry on my face?" next thing I new I was being tackled by the girls making me fall backwards sqealing "U-um...why are you three huging me?" I was freaked but confused at the same time WHY the girls are huging me to death!

"Mizu-chan you where eating with out vomiting afterwards! it's working! yay! wait intill we tell the others Rukia-chan!" Orihime smiled while huging me still same with Rukia and Kasumi and they just talked while huging me.

I felt like I was a teddie bear or a pillow at a girls night out when they do there girl spending the night thing. I thought I'll turn into a cherry I see Ulquiorra, Alice and Ichigo walking out to the roof seeing the three girls huging me on the ground confused but Alice wasn't cause next thing I new yet again...she did the same as huging me with Rukia, Orihime and Kasumi. **[**Me: okay if you seen Ouran High School Host Club...the face Mizuki is making now is the same look Mori/Takashi always makes...anywho! back to story**]**

"What The Hell?...I'm not going to even ask why the girls are doing." Ichigo annoyed alittle

"Awwww! come on carrot-top! have some fun for once! huging your best friend is awsome! you should try it." Alice said while giving him a sly grin look making him look away eye twiching.

"Ummm... why you call Ichigo-kun carrot-top? should it be more like Strawberry-kun?" I asked tilting my head which suddenly turned to complate silence next thing I new the girls where laughing really hard and I look to see Ichigo with his hand covering his face, I look back at the girls confused "Wh-what did I say to make you girls laugh?"

"You hehehe called Ichigo hahahaha! Strawberry-kun!" Rukia started laughing madly with the girls

I gasped looking at Ichigo "I'm so sorry Ichigo-kun I-I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine...just don't call me that anymore..." he was glaring at the girls while I was free from there death hugs, thank god Rangiku wasn't here or I'll be long gone. I suddenly jumped hearing Ulquiorra talking to me.

"Oh Ulquiorra-san! you scared me hehe um what is it you where saying?"

"...I see you are okay..." I blushed when he said that he was worried for me then I relized something then looked at him scared

"Don't tell me Ichigo-kun told you..." he looked at me seeing my worried face

"I asked him what was making you sad..."

I blinked "Y-you where worried about me?" I want to tell him I like him but will it be to soon to tell him? should I wait alittle longer to tell him I like like him all that went through my head but it stoped when Rukia, Orihime, and Kasumi jumped me again which ended up falling forward I thought I was going to fall but I felt I was being hold up so I looked up to see Ulquiorra holding me up in his arms with his arms wraped around me. I blush bright red embarrised.

"I-I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san!" he just kepted his emerald green eyes on my blue eyes then he closed his eyes leting go of me which made me sad on the inside I like his warmth on my body.

"It's alright...Ichigo said I should...take you out sense he is going out with Alice." I blinked

"Ichigo-kun is going out with Alice-chan? thats wonderful!" but then I relized what he said and making me blush so hard steam would come out of my head "Y-You mean go out with you. Like a double date?"

"Yes, that is what Alice has told me...I'll come pick you up at you're house."

"Oh! you don't need to pick me up silly...I can meet you at Ichigo's house sense he's meeting Alice at his house too. My house is pretty far from Ichigo's so I'll be waiting with him." on the outside I was calm

But when I was home I was FREAKING OUT! I never been on a date with anyone before and I don't know what to wear! I actly made my room messy trying to find a perfect outfit to wear I stop hearing my door bell ringing through the house I ran out of my room but triping on the clouths on the floor. I got to the front door opening it to see Kasumi and Alice specaily Alice was wearing a pretty dress she had her hair up in a high ponytail aswill.

"Your not ready?"

I smiled sheepishly at Alice and Kasumi, they both sighed

"I never been on a date before so...I don't have any dresses I forgot to go shopping yesterday heh."

"No worries, Maybe Rangiku-san has some dresses for you Mizuki-chan."

I paled when Alice told me that "Um sorry but no...I have a feeling she'll go crazy over this, what about you Kasumi? Alice?"

"I don't think I have dresses that will fit you Mizuki-chan anyways this is the only dress I have in my name so far."

"I understand Alice-chan, what about you Kasumi-chan?" I look at Kasumi

"I'm not a dress person I only wear this evil school girl uniform this is all I can get to a dress, Gomen."

I sighed my shoulders went down "It's alright..."

I jumped out of my skin when Kasumi yelled out all of a sudden

"I know who can make you a dress Mizuki-chan!"

I tilt my head confused "Who Kasumi-chan?"

I was draged by Kasumi with me flying in the air with Kasumi holding my wirst with dirt flying in her path behind her leaving Alice behind watching Kasumi and my figure sweatdroping.

"Oh dear...oh will I should go to Ichigo's house now." Alice walks in a different duration then Kasumi tooked off with me

...

I was trying to get my balance back when Kasumi stoped infront of a weird shop

"Why did you stop Kasumi-chan?" after I got my balance back

"Cause I know someone that owns this shop and he has some good dresses, he keeps them when one of us girls needs them when are clouthing get's rip and stuff..." I raise a eyebrow at her "okay! he's some perverted idiot but he does have some cute dresses trust me please?"

I sighed "Okay...but I get to pick one out not him or you got it?"

Kasumi nodded but pushs me inside closing the sliding paper door intill I see some weird looking guy wearing a striped hat and he was fanning himself slowly but he closes it tapping it agents his chin with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you today Kasumi-chan! what do I owe this wonderful visit from you? and your friend."

I step forward bowing alittle "Hello sir, my name is Mizuki Anrui and Kasumi-chan told me you had some dresses that I can barrow for this night."

"Really? but what is the occassion if I may ask."

"Will you see...I have a date and it's my first one and I didn't own any dresses at the time."

"Really? I thought a girl cute like you already been on alot of dates."

"Urahara! stop being a pervert and get those dresses! Mizuki doesn't have much time before her date comes to pick her up at Ichigo's."

I blink at all the dresses that Urahara brought over to me so I look through them and I'm kinda weirded out cause there was a outfit that reminds me of a nurse outfit but it's shorter, I look through all the dresses but no such luck! I was going to give up when I pick up the last dress and it was really pretty: it was white alittle pass my knees, it did have straps but there was frabric wrap around my arms back and front it was light green and there was a long pink ribbon but it was sideways with a red rose between the ribbon.

"Thats a good choice Mizuki-chan! you should wear that."

I blush when Kasumi said that but I nodded anyways so I stood up and Urahara kindly told me were the bathroom was so I can change, when I came out and walk over to Kasumi and Urahara.

"Um Kasumi-chan...can you pull my hair up in some style? and do you have dress shoes for this dress Urahara-san?"

Kasumi nodded walks behind me working on my hair while Urahara got the shoes and there white kinda like sandles but it's half that and half dress shoes, Kasumi finished my hair and I really like it.

"Okay girl, I need to take you to Ichigo's house before your date get's there." she started pushing me out but I said bye to Urahara

...

I was at Ichigo's house with him and Alice they like the dress I was wearing, I was geting nervous if Ulquiorra is coming or not but Alice told me he will be here I nodded smiling at her. Ulquiorra finally was at Ichigo's house he was wearing a nice outfit white shirt with a jacket over it and pants that match the jacket which was black but he kept his jacket open while his hands are in his pockets. My face turned red he look really handsome I snapped out of that thought embarrised smiling kindly at him.

"You look nice Ulquiorra-san."

He nodded, Alice grabed Ichigo's arm drags him outside yelling at me and Ulquiorra to hurry up or will be late for are table at the restaurant Alice booked for four of us. We were sitting at are table talking when the waitress came over to take are order when she got are orders she walked away to get are food started.

"So Mizu-chan Orihime-chan told me you actly ate a whole spicey curry Kasumi-san made."

"You really ate Kasumi-san's spicey curry Mizuki-chan?"

I nodded at Ichigo "Yep, and I didn't puke it back out."

"See Mizuki-chan, I knew you can do it." Ichigo smiled

"Thanks Ichigo-kun, I forgot how I love spicey food."

I smiled not seeing blue lines appeared on Ichigo's and Alice's forhead, I look at Ulquiorra tugging on his jacket making him turn his head at me so I can see his emerald green eyes I love so much, I blushed cause I was staring.

"Um...what type of food do you like Ulquiorra-san?"

"...I really don't mind any type of food, but if I choose I would pick sweet foods."

I look at Ichigo and Alice to see they look sick when Ulquiorra said that, I smiled alittle

"I like sweets too but I'm more spicey type food."

We talked more intill are food finally finished and we ate and I never once ran to the bathroom puking it back up, so I was happy about that I was actly eating my spicey food I like so much. After we all got done eating Ichigo actly payed for are dinner and the next place Ichigo and Ulquiorra tooked me and Alice was to the ferris wheel I wanted to go on sense I moved here with my parents, we got in line and it tooked 3 hours for Alice and Ichigo to get on then me and Ulquiorra was next it started moving intill we got to the top it stoped it was a nice view of the stars that was appearing sense it got dark.

"Isn't this view beautiful Ulquiorra-san?"

"...Yes."

I smiled about to say something but there was this big blast hitting the Ferries Wheel we were on there was screams, Ulquiorra was about to help me stay close to him so I wouldn't fall but something made the Ferries Wheel jerk really hard making me slip from the seat. Everything went into slow motion for me I was reaching my hands out to his hands but he missed by a inch then everythign went back to normal speed, I screamed falling the only name I yelled out when I was falling was his.

"Ulquiorra!"

Half way I blacked out falling but before I blacked out I felt like I fell into someones arms then nothing

**XXxxXX**

Me: Whoa! Mizuki was falling to her doom but what cause the Ferries Wheel to jerk like that? and is Mizuki safe? and who was the one who cought her? find out the next chapter. And I like to thank Alex Spotlight, thankies! I this is the update you were waiting for hope you like, I know it might be alittle long sorry abotu that I didn't relize it was long intill now heh heh~ and Thanks K-chan for reviewing this story, and here's cookies for all the people who reviewed or faved this story or alerted this story. Ciao~


End file.
